


light & warmth

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: It's only in the worst situations when you realise who you can really trust...But this isn't a story of betrayal.It's one of reunion.





	light & warmth

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, if you stumbled upon this fic (and actually read it) I have nothing else to say but thank you.  
> Have a very nice day! (＾ｰ^)ノ

Keiji set foot inside, hesitantly. On the bright side, it meant he was safe, and somehow, not completely helpless, as he had been on his own, for the past few days. On the other hand... Would that mean he accepted the fact that he wouldn't see his family ever again? Was this the best choice? Should he keep looking for them? Even though all signs pointed they were fine, and most likely, not even in the city anymore. Yes, they were safe and sound, somewhere far, away from the violence and the horror, somewhere...without him.

Keiji walked inside absentmindedly, clutching his phone as if waiting for it to go off, for the call his parents, or his brother, would make anytime soon, wondering where he was, asking where they should pick him out, or at least, where should he go.

This wasn't where he wanted to be.

Alone amidst of a crowd.

Watching families, friends, lovers, facing all kinds of difficulties together, or being reunited, or just huddling, as they watch him back with pitiful eyes.  
Still, this was better to being outside, surrounded by dangerous situations and the fear of death round every corner.

This is for the best, Keiji chanted over and over in his mind, not believing it one bit.

His family left him behind for goodness sake. They abandoned him. And he had no one else to rely on but himself.

Why was the world so cruel?

In that case, wouldn't he be better of–?

"Akaashi?"

The sound of his last name snapped him back to reality. A very recognisable sound.

Keiji turned, following the direction of a familiar voice.

He met a pair of big, round eyes, obscured by the reflection of the clouds above, but just as equally astounding as he remembered from those days. The wild hair, the strong build, the ever slightly soft features, replacing surprise with something else...

And they were getting closer with each step, though he was unmoving, froze on his spot. Of course, it was Keiji the one running to him, unaware of the movements of his feet but thankful all the same.

"Bokuto" san, his lips quivered, refusing to let out his voice, or any coherency he had left.

Bokuto dropped the box he was holding, welcoming Keiji with open arms, and a rare small smile.

And if he would've dared to look closer, he'd see the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

And if he wouldn't have been trembling so much, he'd realised on the sobs leaving his body.

And if he wouldn't have lost himself in the warmth of that chest, he'd felt a shy kiss on the top of his head.

But Keiji didn't noticed, instead, he revelled in the strength of the hold, in the scent of forgotten days, not pleasing but missed, on the touch of the one who never really left even though he wasn't near, on the feeling of belonging.

For the first time in years, Keiji, the abandoned, felt home.


End file.
